


Missed Ya

by memyselfandbob



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, I hate these two with my entire being, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memyselfandbob/pseuds/memyselfandbob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Missed ya" </p><p>It wasn't even, "I missed you" or even "missed ya Ian" it was just a simple "missed ya" so why on earth did Ian's stomach feel like there was a hundred buttflies fluttering about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Ya

"Missed ya" 

It wasn't even, "I missed you" or even "missed ya Ian" it was just a simple "missed ya" so why on earth did Ian's stomach feel like there was a hundred buttflies fluttering about? 

Then came the blow, the thing Ian had been waiting for. The cover up, the emotional wall that Mickey always puts up every single fucking time Ian tries to have a conversation. 

"I had to do all the fuckin' in Juvie. Otherwise I'd end up someone else's bitch, right?" 

And by fuck did that hurt. Ian knew it was just Mickey. This was just the way he is. But he'll be damned if it didn't feel like shit. 

Mickey must have saw it in his face because the next thing Ian knew Mickeys lips were on his, so gentle it could barely be called a kiss. 

"Thanks for hanging around, Firecrotch," Mickey scrambled to his feet and started to head back to school. 

"So I'll see you later then?" Ian shouted after him. 

"Yeah Firecrotch. I'll see ya later" Mickey mumbled as he continued to walk towards the school to collect what's his. 

From that moment on Ian knew he was up shit creek with all his feelings in the way but he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

Not one little bit.


End file.
